


Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Closet

by Haywire



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Bad Sex, Cheerleaders, F/F, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca finally convinces her new girlfriend, Chloe, to give roleplaying in the bedroom a shot, to not-quite-optimal effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bad Sex Fic Fest on LJ, at http://badsexfest.livejournal.com .

“I still don't know why you insist on doing it this way, Beca.” said Chloe, grinning even as she shook her head.

“Dude, just go with it. It's, I don't know. Roleplaying, or something like that.” Beca shrugged and made circular gestures with her hands. “I just like it, ok? And besides, I thought you were all, you know. 'Worldly,' or what have you.” She smirked from her seat on the bed and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend at the other end. “Surely you've done stuff like this before?”

“'Worldly?'” echoed the red head with a laugh. “Screw you, Beca!” She grabbed a pillow off of the end of the bed near her and threw it at the other girl.

“I kid, I kid!” Beca caught the pillow and tossed it back onto the bed, turning to Chloe with her hands pressed together. “But seriously, Chloe... please? For me?”

Chloe squinted at her in return. “Ok, ok. You're lucky you're so damn cute, you know.” She stood up and crossed the room.

“Oh, I'm well aware.” Beca smirked again, then shooed at Chloe with her hands. “Now, come on. Shake those pom poms.”

With a roll of her eyes, Chloe nodded and bent down, picking up a pair of pom poms from the floor and raising them over her head. Before she started shaking them she sighed and added: “How did you even know I used to be a cheerleader anyway?”

“It was obvious, now shhh, come on, don't break character!”

“Right, right.” She cleared her throat and then started waving the pom poms in the air. “Gimme a B! Gimme an A! Gimme a R! Gimme-”

Getting to her feet, Beca sauntered over to the cheerleader. “Hey there, cheerleader.” She had a little Nerf football tucked underneath her arms, which she took out and held out for Chloe to see. “I'm on the football team.”

“Oh really?” said Chloe, lowering the pom poms. “Then where's your uniform, hmm?” She gestured down to her own, which was her old cheerleading outfit Beca had found in her bedroom closet a few days ago, leading to this encounter after the brunette's repeated requests for the same.

“Oh, um. It's not a game day, so I don't need it.” Beca recovered, tossing the football up and down in the air. “Hey, speaking of not needing uniforms,” she continued, taking Chloe's attempt to interrupt their roleplaying and running with it. “How's about you... gimme an F? Hmm?”

Despite herself, Chloe giggled at the cheesy line, rolling her eyes at Beca and waving a pom pom at her dismissively. “What if somebody sees us?” She frowned and finally started to ease into the role, biting her lip nervously and peering over Beca's shoulder around the rest of the empty room.

“Hey, hey, relax baby. My roommate's out and she won't be back until tomorrow, we've got all kinds of time.” Beca's roommate, Kimmy Jin, was in fact at a conference at a neighbouring university and wouldn't be back until tomorrow, which was why she'd suggested Chloe come over to her room this time.

“Are you sure? I wouldn't want someone to walk in on us or anything...” Chloe let the pom poms slip from her fingers and fall to the floor while sidling up to Beca.

The brunette wrapped her arms around her in response, pulling her in close before replying in a low whisper. “No one's watching but me, I promise.” Beca leaned in and started planting kisses on the red head's neck, starting low near her shoulder and making her way up to behind her ear.

“Ooooh, yes...” Chloe leaned back against the wall, raising one arm to slide her fingers into Beca's hair. “I guess it's ok, then, if no one's going to know...”

Beca reached her ear, nibbling gently on the other girl's earlobe. One of her hands slid down to Chloe's skirt, moving back up once it was underneath the fabric, while her other hand sought out her girlfriend's breast, squeezing her through the cheerleader's sweater.

Chloe shuddered at the touch of Beca's fingers on her bare thighs, then grinned as the brunette moaned in approval at the realization she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath the skirt. Beca's fingers continued unhindered, brushing gently against her and exploring, sliding first down and then up, but not entering her. Instead, she pushed her palm against Chloe's sex, rubbing against her, teasing her.

It was Chloe's turn to moan, and, after several seconds be being teased, she pushed Beca away from her. Beca was surprised until the red head reached down to pull her own sweater up over her head, leaving Chloe standing there in just her skirt.

“Nice pom poms.” Beca quipped, unable to resist herself, though she was being extremely serious as she gazed at her girlfriend's near naked form.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but instead of engaging in more cheesy banter she walked toward the other girl, reaching down for her shirt. Beca helped, quickly undoing the buttons on it now that they seemed to be past the roleplaying part and onto the main event. Chloe shifted her attention then, sinking to her knees and working on Beca's pants, playfully kissing her stomach as she did so. She unfastened them, slid the zipper down, then sharply tugged them down to the ground. The brunette eagerly stepped out of them while taking her own shirt off, bra still on underneath.

Just as Beca was slipping her bra off, while Chloe was grinning up at her, hands on either side of her panties, there came a rattle at the door.

“What-” started Chloe, frowning at the noise.

“Oh shit!” hissed Beca in a whispered shout. “It must be Kimmy Jin! Quick quick, get up, get up!”

“But she's supposed to be gone until-”

“INTO THE CLOSET!” she quietly screamed. Beca pulled Chloe to her feet, pushing her into the closet on her side of the room and following her inside. Her bra, pants, and shirt, along with the top half of the cheerleader outfit, remained scattered on the floor and her bed, but there was nothing for that at the moment.

The door kept rattling, accompanied by the sound of keys jingling as Kimmy Jin fumbled with the lock. 

“Wait, why are you in here too? And don't you have, like, a sock on the door or something?” Chloe whispered.

“I'm half naked! And she's not supposed to be back until tomorrow!” hissed Beca in reply.

“But you're roommates. You change in front of her all the time, don't you?”

“Well, yeah, but not like this!” Beca countered. “Not in a sexy-like manner, and certainly not with my girlfriend in the room with us!” She opened the door a hair, gazing through the crack in door. “Shh, she's coming in.”

The door opened, with Kimmy Jin coming into view, her arms full with a suitcase in one hand and a large bag in the other. She'd apparently been struggling to open the doors while carrying so much, luckily for Beca, and her keys remained in the wide open door as she entered. Kimmy Jin unceremoniously dumped the bag on her bed, dropped the suitcase on the floor, then sighed at the mess on Beca's side of the apartment before turning around to retrieve her keys.

“Please be leaving, please be leaving, please be leaving...” whispered Beca.

Kimmy took her keys out of the lock, then came back inside the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Dammit.” Behind her, Chloe stifled a giggle. Beca carefully closed the door, making sure to turn the knob first and slowly releasing the handle so it shut noiselessly before turning around to face her girlfriend. “What's so funny?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Chloe quietly answered. “Well, I mean, you have to admit, this is a little bit funny.” She raised a hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh.

“No, it's not funny at all!” Beca said. In the darkness of the closet she could only barely make out Chloe's form, and she couldn't tell if the other girl was being serious or not.

“Someone walking in on us, though, or seeing us, that's what we were talking about. It's kinda funny, it is.” She nodded even though Beca likely couldn't see her, then reached out to find out where her girlfriend was.

Beca, who had turned around to face the closet in order to put her ear to the door and hear what her roommate was doing, jumped at the contact. Thankfully she fell backwards, into Chloe's arms and not against the door. That caused Chloe to move back into the shirts and sweaters hanging behind her in the closet, which cushioned and partially quieted the impact but which still hurt.

“Ow!” Chloe quietly said, hissing as she drew in a pained breath. “I think one of your hangers scratched my back, owwwww.”

“Sorry,” said Beca, not moving for fear of alerting Kimmy Jin to their presence. “Can you... should I...”

“No, it's ok, I've got you. Let me just-” Chloe shifted her position slowly, moving her hands around Beca's sides and stopping when she reached her breasts. “Oh, hi there...” Grinning evilly even though her girlfriend couldn't see her, she let her fingers explore them, then leaned in and placed her lips against Beca's collarbone.

“Chloe, no, she's... mmmm... I...” It was hard to complain when it felt so damn nice, she told herself. “Shit. We shouldn't...” It was her turn to take a deep breath as Chloe's fingers pinched and pulled her, hard at first and then gently. Beca's moan was as quiet as she could possibly make it, which was extremely difficult to manage.

Trying to turn around to face Chloe, Beca stepped on something sharp, what exactly she couldn't tell but it hurt, damn it. Her hands grabbed Chloe's shoulders as she leaned in, eyes closed tightly and mouth open wide in a silent scream while she hopped up and down.

“Ack, Beca, are you ok?” Chloe whispered. She tried to help the brunette stand, moving to give her better support but instead sliding on whatever sweater or shirt she'd been leaning against and banging hard against the side wall of the closet. “Shit!”

Beca, still in pain and unable to say anything aloud, hopped around again, facing the closet door once more, and banged her elbow against something else in the closet as she did so. It didn't make a very loud noise but now both her elbow and forearm were tingling in pain, along with whatever she'd done to her foot.

She stopped hopping and just stood still, finally catching her breath and just waiting for Kimmy Jin to fling the door open or to scream at her, for something to happen, but nothing did.

After several more heartstopping seconds, Beca mustered enough courage to break the silence. “Do you think-”

“I know you're in there, Beca.” came Kimmy Jin's voice from the other side of the closet door. The jig was up.

Beca sighed. “Kimmy Jin, I can explain, we-”

“I don't want to know,” she interrupted. “It's none of my business what you do on your own time, Beca, but this is our room so we both have to be considerate of each other, ok?”

“I... ok, you're right. I'm sorry.” Defeated, she covered her breasts with one arm, then reached for the doorknob with her other. Before she could open the door, her roommate spoke again.

“Apology accepted. Now I'm going to the dining hall for supper, and when I get back, I expect to find you here alone, not with Jesse.” She paused. “Or not here at all, if you'd rather. I'm ok with either.” There was another pause. “No, I'd prefer no one was here, actually. And clean up your clothes.”

“Wha- oh, um, I...” Beca kept her hand on the knob, moving her other arm to elbow the now chuckling Chloe behind her lest Kimmy Jin find out it wasn't Jesse in there with her after all. “Yes, absolutely, I will not be here, I promise. And I will.”

Nothing else was said, and Beca leaned against the door to listen. She heard her roommate putting her things, the keys jingling again as she picked them up and pocketed them, and then the door opening, closing, and being locked behind her, with footsteps receding into the distance.

“Ok, I think she's gone.” Beca said with a sigh.

“Finally, I thought she'd never leave,” Chloe purred into her ear, her hands returning around Beca's waist and pulling her backwards. “Now, where were we?”

“You heard her, we have to get out an-” She gasped in mid-sentence as Chloe's hands found their target, her panties, quickly jerking them down to her knees. “Chloe...”

Chloe didn't reply, instead she focused on her task and slid her hands between Beca's legs. One hand pushed her thighs apart while the other sought out their target, running one finger along her girlfriend's still slick outer lips and sliding it inside ever so gently.

Beca moaned in pleasure, instinctively leaning forward to give the red head better access. In doing so, her head banged hard against the closet door/ “Ouch! Jesus!” She snapped backwards reflexively.

Her body pushed Chloe's backward and downward, with enough force to break some of the already strained hangers supporting the clothes upon which she was leaning. With the clothes now free to fall, and with Beca pushing against her, both girls fell hard onto the closet floor, with Beca's other foot now landing on whatever it was that had hurt her foot the first time.

“OW!” they both yelled in unison.

“Yeah, no, you're right, we have to get out.” Chloe agreed.

Beca groaned, this time not in pleasure but in pain. “Yes, let's go to your place instead.”

“Anywhere but this damned closet, yes please.” She got to her feet and helped Beca get up and onto her bed. “You were right, though.”

“About what?” said Beca, putting her bra back on and checking her feet for permanent damage, of which thankfully there was none..

“About the whole roleplaying thing. Though I don't think I'd want to do that particular situation again, if you don't mind.” Chloe grinned as she got dressed again, tossing Beca her shirt from the floor.

Beca caught the garment and glared at the other girl, replying in a deadpan tone. “You're lucky you're so damn cute.”


End file.
